The demands placed on lubricants are currently undergoing significant changes. Engines are being developed for automotive and aeronautic applications that have requirements dramatically different from those of engines currently in use. It is anticipated that these engines will operate at temperatures exceeding 250.degree. C. and will be constructed using materials new or different from those currently in use. Thus, what is needed are novel compounds useful as lubricant base stocks or lubricant additives that are stable at the high use temperatures while possessing the other properties required of lubricants.
Being stable at high use temperatures means that the desired lubricating compounds would (1) have low reactivity at elevated temperatures, e.g., be less oxidative, less hydrolyzable, less reactive to bases, and less polymerizable, (2) experience little or no decomposition at elevated temperatures, and (3) have relatively low volatility and high boiling points.
It is desirable that the new lubricating compounds be highly soluble in organic oils and greases if they are to be used as lubricant additives. It would also be beneficial if the new lubricating compounds could be prepared by simple methods and in high yields.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide new compounds and a method for making such compounds which (1) are useful as lubricant base stocks or lubricant additives, (2) are stable at high temperatures, (3) are highly soluble in organic oils and/or greases, and (4) which can be prepared by relatively simple methods and in high yields.
It is another object of this invention to provide lubricant compositions containing such compounds.